Electronic systems, such as those present in consumer and commercial vehicles, frequently utilize microcontrollers that operate and control various systems within the vehicle. One common feature included in the microcontrollers is a Standby Random Access Memory (SRAM). The SRAM stores information about a previous operational state of the microcontroller, as well as any other essential data, while the microcontroller is in standby mode. The stored information facilitates fast access of the microcontroller control functions when the microcontroller enters an active control mode from the standby mode. As is understood in the art, in order to maintain the data stored within the SRAM, a constant voltage is provided to the SRAM from an on-board power source.
In some examples, the microcontrollers including an SRAM component are standard components and can use any one of multiple different specific microprocessors to perform the desired control function. Further, the varied microprocessors can each require different standby voltages in order to maintain data within the SRAM. Similarly, a single type of micro power supply can be used to provide power to multiple different control systems, with each control system using different types of microcontrollers having different stand-by voltage requirements. As such, in existing vehicle systems, the microcontroller and the micro power supply are matched during manufacturing to ensure that the proper voltage is supplied by the micro power supply as standby power to the microprocessor.